


The Hound, the Wolves and the Stag

by Mark_3081



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_3081/pseuds/Mark_3081





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa

It was a night like any other. Sansa had recovered from the disaster that was her prom night, in fact she'd taken the liberty of dumping Joffrey through Facebook, (which was more than he deserved). She was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, her purple Dell laptop balancing on her knees. She scrolled down her Facebook news feed - the same boring status' from the same boring people - she'd had quite enough of learning about Margeary Tyrell's elaborate sex life when she heard someone come clattering up the stairs. She set her laptop aside and scurried over to her door, she opened it slightly and peered out to find Arya wrapped around her boyfriends torso, they were kissing passionately and moaning into each others mouths. "Ugh, get a room you two" she said, raising a hand in disgust, Arya never took her tongue from Gendry's mouth, only raised a fist and extended her middle finger as Gendry found his way to her bedroom. Sansa retreated back to her comfy blue bed and tried hard not to imagine what Arya was doing. Gendry had been over every night for a week, Sansa had taken to sleeping with earphones in (Mumford and Sons was a lot more soothing than her sisters sex noises). The familiar 'pop' of a Skype notification sounded from her laptop, she clicked the little orange button that read 'Sandor'. His message simply said 'Hey', Sansa replied with a 'Hey! How are you?' She hadn't spoken to Sandor since before prom, after he'd defended her against one of Joffrey's insults when they were still dating, she'd taken to speaking to him daily. Sandor's next message came a few minutes later 'Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay? We haven't spoken in a few days'  
Sansa wasn't sure whether to tell him about what happened at prom, she hadn't had the guts to tell her father what actually happened, nevermind Robb or Arya. 'Yeah, I just needed some time alone, kinda getting sick of school and stuff y'know'  
'Okay' Sansa was not in the mood for holding up another conversation with him and didn't reply. Even Sansa's music couldn't drown out the moans and thuds coming from her sisters room. Sansa turned back to her laptop and examined Sandor's Skype profile, it said that he was listening to to song called 'A Little Piece of Heaven' by a band she'd never heard of. Sansa figured that listening to his music might give them something to talk about about. Sansa had expected a loud, but deep song that might express what Sandor was feeling. But Sansa was greeted with an insane-sounding man singing about taking was was his and killing his partner (laughing all the while). Sansa sincerely hoped that Sandor did not think like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya

This was the fifth night Gendry was over, Arya's Mom and Dad were away for the week at her Aunt Lysa's to help with the new baby, Sansa (as usual) was in her room, Bran was over at the Reeds with Rickon and Robb was at a party with Jon. Arya was curled up on the couch with her head on Gendry's chest, his hand was lightly grazing her thigh as they watched a film about - she didn't actually know what it was about, but Gendry seemed to be enjoying it if his stupid grunts of approval were anything to go by.   
The film had been on for about an hour when she made a move to straddle his lap. Gendry's face split into a grin as she swung her leg over his, he ran his hand up her thigh and cupped her ass as leaned down to kiss him. His lips parted and their tongues began to explore each others mouths. "Bedroom?" he asked, she let out a groan of disappointment at the loss of his mouth in hers before nodding with an "Mmm hmm". At that, Gendry grabbed the remote and switched off the TV before scooping Arya by the thighs and making for the stairs, kissing her non-stop. He edged his way up the stairs, one hand on Arya and the other on the wall for stability. At the top of the stairs he stopped and began to kiss down her jaw to her her neck, Arya knew that Sansa could walk out at any moment and catch them, but she could care less.  
Sansa's bedroom door creaked open then, and Sansa peeked out before averting her eyes and raising a hand. Arya was too busy trailing the muscles of Gendry's chest to hear what she said after "Ugh" as Gendry felt his way to her room, she stuck her middle finger up at Sansa before returning her hand to the back of Gendry's neck. Gendry kicked open her bedroom door and lay her down on the bed, she hooked a leg over his hip and helped him take his shirt over his head. She couldn't help but admire the abs he'd sculpted from hours working at the garage. Gendry positioned himself ontop of her and practically tore of her Winterfell Direwolves jersey leaving her in her pyjama shorts and a bra. She flipped them over easily, it was clear he'd forgotten that she could overpower him if she wanted - if her time at Braavos with Waif and Jaquen had taught her anything, it was how to overpower a man. She began to undo the button of his jeans, she pulled them down with his boxers leaving him bare to her. He pulled her down to him and almost snapped the clasp of her bra in getting it off her. After turning them again, Gendry began to plant soft kisses down her chest to her stomach and down to her silk panties. He looked up at her and took the band in his teeth and dragged it past her sex and down to her calves. She wriggled out of them as he began kissing up her inner thigh. "Fuck you're wet" he chuckled, his hot breath tickled her and made her sigh in pleasure. He moved his mouth to her slit and kissed it lightly before bringing his hands to her and parting the folds of her sex. She could not imagine a better feeling than Gendry's mouth on her, she gripped the sheets of her bed with one hand, and his coarse, black hair in her other. When her first climax took her, she arched her back and cursed loud enough for the entire house to hear and arched her back, pushing her hips into Gendry's waiting mouth, his final few kisses made her legs twitch as the pleasure rippled over her.  
"Fuck" she said, breathless, as Gendry took his place beside her on the bed. "Fuck" she said again. Gendry laughed and slipped an arm under her head. She turned toward him and placed her lips against his temple and began kissing down his cheek to his lips. She climbed atop him again and held his cock at her cunt before lowering herself on him, his face twisted in silent pleasure as she rolled her hips on him. She could see he was close. She thought he was coming when he sat up abruptly and spun them around so that her head was against the headboard. He began to thrust into her with such force she could feel the entire bed shake, "Fuck, Gendry" she breathed into his ear. They both came soon after, he called her name before rolling off of her and onto the bed. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat as they stared silently at each other. Arya drank in the sight of Gendry looking satisfied and ready for uniquely deep sleep.


End file.
